Ramonna the Hedgehog
Ramonna is a seventeen-year old female Mobian hedgehog who is gifted with super-strength. She is a main character of Dimitri Chronicles, a series created by Chamesthehero. Introduced in Reign of Darkness, the first installment of the series, she is among the best athletes from Station Square and the most popular. Debuting in Oblivion of Shadows, this hedgehog is the current champion of the Station Square's local fighting tournament and later a member of Team Prinus, a team made to search for the Chaos Emeralds to stop Rikai's plans. Well-known for her indomitable willpower, Ramonna is a hot-blooded and ambitious gal that has a massive heart, though sometimes such sensitive feelings are overshadowed by her dominant demeanor. On the other hand, she has gradually fallen for one of her most genuine best friends. Character © to Chamesthehero/Lolcraft98/ProLuxray. In order of the usernames on Sonic Fanon Wiki, deviantART, and Youtube, respectively. Physical Description Ramonna is a light brown-colored hedgehog with tan-colored skin who boasts an average height. While her skin is not visible on her arms or hands, it exposed on other areas such as her torso and muzzle. Along with her long eyelashes and short tail, she also boasts beautiful hot pink-colored eyes. This hedgehog has a wild, short hairstyle that reaches down her shoulders, featuring lots of bangs. She also wears a black tank-top with green stripes, featuring some cleavage. Wearing black-colored tight shorts, she dresses black finger-less gloves with green hand-protections against blades, sports bracelets, and boots. Personality Ramonna is a hot-blooded, warmhearted, and tomboyish female whose unwavering sense of independence and steadfast demeanor makes her always willing to stand up for what she believes in and who she cares about. While comparatively impulsive and somewhat rash, she is tremendously loyal to her friends, sometimes acting like a compassionate, strong older sister to many other people. Known for her passion for sports, this hedgehog is a thrill-seeker that has confidence in her tremendous strength, and so she aims to challenge her limits and defeat strong opponents. For that reason alone, she never surrenders or backs down from a conflict, no matter how much the odds are against her. Despite her seemingly carefree demeanor, Ramonna is quite easy to provoke and has a short temper. Whenever she is feeling disturbed or her blood starts to boil, she has no qualms expressing herself through harsh words or crude actions. This straightforward attitude makes her mood rather easy to read. Although she appears to be a complete tomboy, that is not the case. Ramonna does have an unexpectedly more effeminate side that is often overshadowed by her imposing attitude. Cooking is one of her guilty pleasures, she has a soft spot for children, and wearing a nice dress once in a while is not beneath her. However, Ramonna finds it difficult to express her honest feelings towards someone in particular, hence the reason most of her romantic advances either fall flat due to stammering or are unintentionally very provocative. Her independent nature clashes with this genuine affection quite frequently, often making her confused about her feelings and envious of other women who get dangerously close to him. History and Appearances Main article: Ramonna the Hedgehog/History Fanfiction Dimitri Chronicles: Reign of Darkness Strengths and Powers Ramonna the Hedgehog is, without a doubt, a fighter that battles for what she believes in. The well-known athlete of her school and the current champion of Station Square's fighting tournament, she is someone filled with the determination to succeed, challenge new foes, and bring other people together. Gifted with tremendous power, Ramonna is undoubtedly one of the physically strongest fighters in her continuity. She has plenty of experience under her belt due to brawling in fighting tournaments and practicing a variety of different sports for her school, but it proves to only go so far as she currently has much to learn and experience. Ramonna boasts impressive hand-to-hand combat skills, coordination, and acrobatic ability. To a limited extent, Ramonna's fighting style sometimes relies on her body reacting to attacks even on its own as she tries to find opportunities to strike. These honed reflexes are the reason she is able to fend off hordes enemies coming from all directions despite being severely outnumbered. Using the martial arts she knows and the knowledge she obtained from practicing a wide range of sports, Ramonna often mixes her movements learned through sports with her combat-style, often creating highly destructive techniques. Her sheer willpower makes her capable of resisting mental attacks such as illusions and mind-control. Fighting a battle of attrition against Ramonna is a losing battle, for one of her strongest points is her monstrous stamina. She can perform exhausting feats for long periods of time without breaking a sweat and outlast most fighters in the battle-field as fights drag on. On the other hand, however, she finds it aggravating that other people cannot keep up with her. Aside from fighting, Ramonna prides herself on her cooking skills. Since she spent so much time alone due to her parents often being away, she took an interest in the hobby. With the right amount of ingredients at hand, this hedgehog is able to make all sorts of dishes, ranging from healthy ones to downright caloric sweets. This skill is not known by many, however, and praising it is an effective way of pampering her. While Ramonna's impulsive tendencies may make her unpredictable in combat, this genuine nature enables the hedgehog to be unintentionally charismatic and make people warm up to her, though her good figure might also be a factor. Boasting this positive aura allows Ramonna to be quite popular among people. Ramonna's signature move is Indomitable Strike, which involves her charging her punch for about two seconds and striking a target hard enough to create combustion through sheer force. Concentrating her strength in a single place could lead the target to reach their melting point, though Ramonna receives damage. The Indomitable Barrage involves her utilizing this technique multiple times in succession. Despite being a force to be reckoned with, Ramonna does have her flaws. Her stamina, although extremely high, does have limits and so does her short temper. Her hot-blooded nature can be exploited to a degree; while aggravating her makes her decide to take a less strategic approach, adrenaline rushes dangerously boost her power as a result. Her physical attacks have little to no range and she can be worn down by magical attacks. Supernatural Strength Ramonna's most notable power is her tremendous superhuman strength. Born with such ridiculous amount of sheer power, this hedgehog is capable of crushing, holding, and breaking through colossal structures and withstand an enormous amount of pressure without breaking a sweat. Coupled with her unflinching determination and competitiveness, Ramonna is considered to be a one-woman army. Ramonna's strength is unusual even among others with a supernatural amount of physical prowess. As direct strikes are capable of significantly damaging beings much larger than herself, as shown with her clash with a Chaos Emerald-empowered Sand Colossus, even the regular usage of Ramonna's ability is dangerous; its unregulated, irresponsible usage can lead to, though undesired, great amounts of collateral damage. Ramonna specializes in close-ranged combat. Whenever encountering someone who attacks from a distance, she uses her environment to her advantage, often tearing whole parts of the ground to act as projectiles and distractions. Although this solely depends on her above-average accuracy granted by excelling in sports, one can only wonder what kind of damage the impact of what she throws could generate on actual living creatures. Considering how devastating her physical attacks are even against energy barriers, Ramonna also boasts enough physical endurance to endure as much as she can dish out; this is the reason she excels in close-ranged combat and absorbs impacts without staggering an inch. However, the same cannot be said for her resistance to magical and Chaos energy attacks, which is not as impressive but notable nonetheless. Ramonna applies her strength in other attributes as well. For example, her strong legs allow her to outrun the average athletes on foot, jump higher than most, and fall from high places without being crushed. In her casual routine, while she is not exercising, she uses her strength to crush ingredients for cooking, open lids, move furniture around, dominate strength-based games in the city's arcade, and shake trees for fruit. While Ramonna considers herself to have mastered this power, this is still not the case. Her rushes of adrenaline turns her strength unstable, making it capable of reaching great heights as it skyrockets even further. If she is not meticulous about the usage of her strength at all times, results can vary from inconveniences to disastrous consequences; one might even argue that perhaps this might be the unconscious reason she longs for people she can fight without holding anything back. Creation and Development The concept of the character Ramonna came sometime after my first drawing tablet was given to me. During this time, Sonic fan-characters were something that was rare to find on the internet, so they were something particularly interesting for me to create and design. While drawing Sonic the Hedgehog, creativity took the better of me and my hand started to move on its own; changing colors and everything. Ramonna was the second female Sonic character to be created by me. Super-strength was the ability chosen for the character because of two reasons: for one, females are strong nowadays, both in personality and actual strength. The other one was because women are scary when angered. Personal experience. Since during her creation females were the hardest for me to write about, she was greatly neglected. It was only a few years later that the character started to grow on me, and so I began developing her more seriously. Many aspects of the character were pleasant to write about, despite her design giving me headaches. The character has received positive feedback from others, winning two highly valued web-awards. Particularly, her design garnered a lot of attention from both males and females alike, and such recognition became canon in my stories in more ways than one. Relationships with Other Characters Friends and Allies * Team Prinus ** Dimitri Prinus the Echidna (crush) ** Maxwell the Fox (best friend) * Cinnamon the Lynx ** Salt and Pepper the Lynxes * Almost the entirety of Emerald School Neutral * Brutus the Berserker * Jasmine the Bat Enemies * Rikai the Hedgehog * Mira the Fennec * Various common thugs from Station Square Fun Facts *Ramonna's name comes from the uncommon variation of writing the name Ramona. **Even though not quite apparent, the pronunciation of the name remains the same. *Ramonna's favorite season is Summer. *Although not much to the level of Arna's full-on shark teeth, Ramonna does have sharp teeth. *Ramonna is the first character from the series to gain recognition in a separate wiki. *Ramonna's signature technique, the Indomitable Strike, can be used in several other ways. **A neat trick Ramonna can do is snap her fingers with enough force to generate heat to light up candles. However, she does not do this often because it damages her fingers. ***When she first did this, Dimitri wondered if she could manipulate fire. *She was not exactly the brightest student in her class, often sleeping during lectures and getting suspended due to going to class with clothing deemed too inadequate for the school environment. *Her close friends often call her by her nickname "Ram", a shortened version of her name. **It is ironic because a ram is another animal species entirely. *Despite how fit she is, chocolate and other sweets are definitely one of her weaknesses! *Given how much publicity she gets on a frequent basis, she does participate in quite a lot of advertisements to promote merchandise from well-known brands and, to a lesser extent, full-on modeling. **However, she despises doing them as they frequently test her patience. *Mira's antics with Ramonna in school are meant to invoke and spoof a particular trope. **This led to the rise of their homosexual crack pairing. ***In the crack pairing, despite her more assertive behavior, she would be the uke.e assertive behavior, she would be the uke. Category:Females Category:Hedgehogs